Transformation
by coeurtoxic
Summary: A chaque fois que quelqu'un vient me parler il se transforme c'est vraiment stressant. Mais qui peut bien les tranformaient?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour (bonsoir) a tous alors voila c'est ma première fic alors ne soyez pas trop dur. Voila c'est le premier chapitre, il est un peu court mais j'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de lire le reste.

Je vous laisse bonne lecture.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Transformation

Chapitre 1 : Vraiment stressant

Cela fait maintenant sept ans que je suis à Poudlard et je pence que c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive…… ok, ok si cela m'est déjà arrivé mais c'était de ma faute (oui mais c'était involontaire) mais là j'y suis pour rien. Ah…… vous voulez que je vous explique…d'accord c'est très simple. Depuis quelques temps à chaque fois qu'une fille ou un garçon vient me parler, ils se transforment. Vous voulez savoir en quoi …… en crapaud, en souris, en rat,……

Mais il y a, malheureusement, quelques personnes qui ne se transforment pas. Non, je ne voulais pas parler de Ron et de Mione (heureusement qu'ils ne se transforment pas) non je voulais parler de CES Serpentard…oui, oui vous les connaissez, allez faite un effort, c'est pas compliqué. Bon ok, je vais vous le dire……Malfoy, Zabini, Goyle,……

Mais pourquoi vous vous demandez et bien moi aussi. J'ai cru au début que c'était lui qui les transformaient et puis je me suis demandé pourquoi il ferait cela parce qu'il n'y gagnerait rein en faisant ça. En tout cas c'est vraiment stressant.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Argh, il le fait exprès, ce n'est pas possible, il est vraiment con ou quoi et moi pourquoi je fais ça ?! Et le pire c'est que je ne le fais pas exprès, c'est de sa faute ?! Calme Malfoy ………un Malfoy ne perd jamais son calme.

Non mais il est vraiment débile, il voit pas qu'ils viennent lui parler juste pour ses yeux vert émeraude, ses fesses………euh et sa bouche, sa bouche…… Arrête Malfoy de baver.

Mais ces dernier temps, il se passe quelque chose de bizarre avec Harr…Potter. Il y de plus en plus de personnes qui vont lui « parler », c'est ça lui parler. Quoi …… non je ne suis pas jaloux des autres qui le regardent avec tellement de désir dans les yeux. Non mais par contre ceux qui osent s'approcher de lu avec une étincelle de d'envie et de désir je ne sais pas pourquoi je les transforme. Et ce pauvre Potty qui voit rien.

Mais le pire, c'est quand on parle, non quand on se dispute plus tôt et que on en vient au main, je sens un frisson me parcourir et quand je finis par le coller au mur, j'ai envie de l'embrasser et je sens que je deviens dur et évidemment je me retire le plus vite possible. Mais c'est souvent trop tard. En tout cas c'est vraiment stressant.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin, j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésiter pas à me laisser vos critiques. Et me dire si vous voulez une suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi

Pourquoi je sens de la lumière sur mon visage alors qu'il ya des rideaux. Non, c'est pas que ce n'est pas désagréable mais…. Bon, on ouvre ou on ouvre pas les yeux.

-Harry, Harry

Tien j'entends une voix, je dois vraiment rêver

-Harry debout il est déjà 10h

Quoi 10h ?......On est quel jour ?.....Je pence qu'on est mardi….QUOI !!!! Mardi 10h ? Qu'est-ce-que je fais encore dans mon lit ? Hein ? Pourquoi je vois Hermione et pourquoi il n'est que 7h30 sur mon réveil.

-Bonjour Harry ça va ? bien dormi ? Bon lèves toi, faux qu'on parle

-Bonjour à toi aussi Mione, oui j'ai bien dormi enfin jusqu'à maintenant et de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

Mais pourquoi m'a-t'elle encore une fois réveillé ? La dernière fois c'était en 3ème. Je pence être capable de me lever seul non ?..... Quoi ? Vous en doutez ?... N'importe quoi ?

-De t'on problème, voyons !!

-De quel problème ? Parce que là tu vois j'en ai plein. Il y a tout d'abord que tu m'as réveillé alors que je veux encore dormir, ensuite le fait que Voldemort veuille me tuer ou alors que toutes les personnes qui m'approchent se transforment et qu'à cause de cela l'infirmerie est remplie.

-C'est évident non ? Ton problème avec les personnes qui se transforment à chaque fois qu'ils t'approchent. Pour les autres je peux rien y faire.

-Ah si !! Tu peux me laisser dormir encore quelques minutes de plus.

-Et nous avec !!!

Tien il s'emblerait que les autres aussi ont été réveillé par Mione…..HEIN? Pourquoi je suis torse nu ? Et aussi pourquoi j'ai une érection ?!?! J'ai pour tant pas fait de rêve érotique.

-Harry pourquoi tu es torse nu ? D'habitude tu mets tout ton pyjama, non ?

Ouf !! Elle a pas remarquer mon érection, j'aurais été mal sinon. J'aurais surement eu droit à un interrogatoire made in Hermione, j'en tremble rien qu'a y penser.

-Je ne sais pas et il est où mon haut ? Je suis pour tant sur de m'être endormie avec.

-Je peux te le confirmer tu t'es bien endormie avec mais par contre je ne l'ai vu non plus, me lança Ron.

QUOI ? Ron est aussi réveillé ?.....Vous aussi vous ne le croyiez pas.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller dans son dortoir…..Quoi vous voulez que je vous explique ?....Non c'est ma vie privée !!....Bon c'est bon, de toute façon je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi….Quoi ? Non je ne le dirais surement pas à Blaise vous imaginez déjà sa tête…..Alors je vous raconte ou pas….Ah je m'en doutais que vous voulez savoir.

Donc je vous explique ?.... Alors voilà vous savez tous que je suis préfet des Serpentards, donc cette nuit c'était mon tour de faire la ronde. Et en passant devant le tableau des Gryffondors, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis rentré dans le dortoir de ce maudit Potter et je me suis installé dans son lit. Evidemment ! j'avais lancé un sort de silence au tour de nous avant. Une fois bien installé…..Bin quoi !!!, j'ai senti que mon cerveau avait fait ses valises et était parti en vacances. Donc ayant perdu tout contrôle, ma main a ouvert son haut de pyjama et elle a caressé ses abdos, ses pectoraux et je crois bien l'avoir entend gémir quand ma main est passé sur ses tétons et je peux vous dire que tout cela est très dur…..euh vous êtes vraiment des perverse, je parlais de ses muscles…..mais malgré tous cela il ne s'est pas réveillé, je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas…..ouai, ouai je sais ce que vous allez dire, non je ne l'aurais pas violé s'il s'était réveillé et encore moins pendant qu'il dormait. Peu après je me suis endormi.

Quand je me suis réveillé, il était 6h et j'étais dans ses bras, je ne sais pas par quel heureux hasard je m'y suis retrouvé. Je me suis dons levé, malgré moi, mais avant de partir j'ai fait une de ses boulettes, j'ai pris son pyjama avec moi……hola, calmez-vous directement je n'ai pris que son haut.

Me voilà donc en train de respirer son odeur imprégné dans le tissu, je peux vous dire que cela sens très bon et que je suis en train de bander. Alors maintenant, il ne reste que deux solution : les travaux manuels ou la douche froide mais comme un Malfoy ne fait jamais de travail manuel seul ce sera la douche froide.

Merci mon Dieu, c'est fini. Tien j'entend quelqu'un rentré.

-Salut Dray

-Salut Blaise

-Alors bien dormit ?...Euh Draco c'est quoi ce truc sur ton lit ?

Merde j'ai oublié de le cacher !!!!!!!!

-C'est un cadeau de…..ma…..petite cousine, elle a vraiment mauvais goût tu sais…..et euh tu voulais quoi ?

-Ohh euh je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu étais rentré si tard enfon si tôt plus tôt et avec qui tu étais ?

-C'est pas tes oignons, Blaise.

-Si tu veux, bon on descend, je crève de faim

-Ok, ok on y va.

Merde j'espère que je serais gardé mon self-control légendaire et ne pas lui sauter dessus comme une de ses fans…..ouai parce que Potter a des fans ouia, ouai je sais que c'est le sauveur et tout ça mais bon faut pas pousser……ouai je sais je suis jaloux de ses fans faut pas me le répéter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : ça m'énerve

Hum……où est ce foutu pyjama, j'ai regardé partout et je ne l'ai pas trouvé………

Harry, dépêche on va arriver en retard pour le petit déjeuner.

J'arrive !

Harry pourquoi tu fais cette tête, c'est juste un pyjama.

Ouai je sais mais ça m'énerve !!

(à la grande salle)

Harry mange !!! Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver pour si peu.

Ouai je sais, Mione

Tien pourquoi Malfoy me regarde comme ça ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette lueur ? On dirait qu'il est inquiet pour moi…… Non, là je divague, C'est pas possible Malfoy qui s'inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui c'est impossible…… c'est même pas imaginable……mais alors c'est quoi ce regard ?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ah………voilà le trio qui rentre……pourquoi……pourquoi Potter tire une drôle de tête ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé……mais merde, pourquoi il fait cette tête et pourquoi personne n'est au courant ? Ca m'énerve, d'habitude quand il se passe quelque chose avec Potter tout le monde est au courant et en parle mais là personne.

- Dray chérie, qu'est ce se qui se passe ?

Quoi Pansy, quel tête ?

Bin on dirait que tu es inquiet.

Mais pourquoi je serai inquiet ?

Je ne sais pas, je pensais juste.

Ouai bin oublie et puis ça te fais du mal de trop pensais ; tu risque la surchauffe.

Et merde ! Je suis inquiet pour Potter……POUR POTTER !!!!!!.......ok Malfoy calme toi………réfléchit……oui figurez-vous que je sais réfléchir pas comme certain…non je ne fais aucune allusion…… et merde, je ne vois qu'un chose je suis gay……mais je n'aime pas les mecs, je ne pence que à Potter……mais alors je suis quoi……

Pottersexuel.

Hein t'a dit quoi là Blaise.

Je disais que tous ces mecs ne sont pas gays et ne sont plus hétéro donc ils sont Pottersexuel.

Attend là je ne comprend pas.

Les mecs là-bas

Oui…

Ils ont largement en train de baver devant Potter

Et…

Ils ne sont pas gays, il y a peu il couchait encore avec des filles mais là regarde c'est même pas baver, ils le déshabillent des yeux. Tu paries combien qu'ils l'imaginent dans leur lit ; à quatre pattes en train de dire « s'il te plaît prends moi! » ………

Blaise tais-toi !

Ou encor en train de leurs suçaient leurs queues…

Ta gueule Blaise !

Peut-être même qu'ils l'imaginent en train de se caresser et de gémir leurs prénoms.

Blaise Zabini si tu ne te tais pas toute suite je te jure que ça va aller très mal pour ta grande gueule.

D'accord je me tais

Bon si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'y vais, on se voit plus tard.

(au toilette)

Au putain !!!!!! Blaise pourquoi tu as dû dire ça………Alors, on reprend, je suis devenu Pottersexuel et Blaise est vraiment un crétin parce que en me disant ça il m'a grave excité…… hum je l'imagine trop bien sur mon lit à me sur mon lit à me supplier de le prendre ou en train de ma sucer la queue et de tout avaler quand je jouis ou encore de se caresser devant mes yeux pervers, de se masturber, de se caresser les tétons en gémissant mon nom……Et merde je perd les pédales, je suis encore plus excité maintenant, j'ai plus qu'a faire les travaux manuels……Et puis merde je l'aime trop ce Potter, il y a plus qu'une chose a faire : mission séduction de Potter, il va enfin être à moi.

Heureusement, on a potion ensemble pendant 3heures…… ouai je sais que c'est le cours où il est le plus nul mais heureusement Draco Malfoy sera là pour l'aider, j'espère juste qu'il va prendre ça pour une de mes sales farces…alors hum où vais-je me mettre…… bin c'est simple derrière lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : journée pourrie

En plus d'avoir perdu ce foutu pyjama, je me tape 3h00 de potion…………je vais mourir…………journée pourrie……

-Harry calme to sinon tu vas rater la potion d'aujourd'hui.

-Ouai je sais mais tu sais de toute façon ça ne changera rien de d'habitude.

-Il a raison Mione, tu sais Harry n'a jamais été bon en potion et ne le sera jamais.

-Merci Ron, ça remonte toujours le moral.

-Oups désoler, Harry

Ah enfin, y en a marre de toujours devoir l'attendre, ce foutu prof, est en plus il prend son temps, faut surtout pas se dépêcher. C'est pas comme ci on avait tout notre temps pour réaliser cette potion.

Tien, bizarre Malfoy c'est assis derrière pour un fois et en plus juste derrière moi (on arrête pas le progrès) mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec Malfoy aujourd'hui ?

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Les voilà enfin le voilà………merde je fais une crise cardiaque vite un docteur, mon cœur bat trop vite pour que ce soit normale………… allez calme toi, inspire, expire, a voilà ça va déjà mieux.

Ah enfin y est pas trop tôt………Severus est vraiment chiant parfois, il pourrait pas se dépêcher………quoi que non……je stresse trop.

Bon maintenant que j'y suis et que tout le monde me regarde parce que je suis pas devant………mais bizarrement Potter, lui ne s'est pas retourné, bon…………dés qu'il fait une faute je le reprend et peut-être que au lieu de l'appeler Potter, je l'appellerais Harry……ouai c'est ce que je vais faire…….zut il tourne dans le mauvais sence.

-Harry, Harry

Merde, il ne m'entend pas où il le fait exprès…………il le fait exprès.

-Harry tourne dans l'autre sence.

Ah ! Il a quand même entendu mais il ne se retourne pas, même pas pour me dire merci, malpolie va……Putain ça fait presque 2h30 que l'on a cours et il ne s'est pas retourné une seule fois. Mais bizarrement, il ne fait presque pas de faute…….c'est bizarre.

-Bon, amenez-moi vos potions

-Monsieur Potter, je vois que vous avez respecté les consignes pour une fois.

Ouf ! Il a réussi…………je suis tellement soulagé

-Malfoy, pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ?

-Bin, je ne sais pas trop, peut-être que je voulais juste t'aider

-Tu veux quoi en échange ?

-Euh mais rien

-Arrête tu veux toujours quelque chose en échange de ton aide, alors dit moi ce que tu veux et puis laisse moi

Mais j'ai pas envie de te laisser mais plus tôt de lécher……….merde je pence à quoi là ?

-Je te demanderai bien quelque chose mais tu risque tu me rire au nez

-Tu fais ton timide maintenant

-Et si je demande de me faire un pipe

Et merde j'ai sorti cela comme ça et voilà qu'il me regarde bizarrement.

-Ou que tu me branles

-Malfoy, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, tu dois être malade

-Ouai, c'est ce que je vais faire, je pence aussi que je suis malade…………mais malade d'amour pour toi

Mais malheureusement ou heureusement, il n'a pas entendu car il était déjà parti.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Vraiment bizarre Malfoy, aujourd'hui………tout d'abord, il me regarde avec l'aire inquiet, puis en potion, il se met derrière moi et m'aide pour ma potion sans rien me demander en échange……je lui pourtant demander, il m'a juste répondu qu'il ne voulait rien mais j'ai insisté là il a fait son timide et puis il me dit qu'il veut que je le suce ou que je le branle, il est vraiment malade

-Ah ! Enfin terminé, on va pouvoir se reposer

-Et faire ses devoirs !

-Ouai, ouai on va les faire ne t'en fait pas

-j'espère parce que vu la note que t'as eu en métamorphose, va falloir que tu travail, Ron

Ah ! Ils sont repartis avec leur dispute mais en même temps c'est de la faute de Ron, Mione s'inquiète vraiment pour lui bon bref ou est-ce que j'en étais, ah oui.

(à la grande salle)

Tien Malfoy n'est pas là, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu après le cours de potion. Il devait surement être malade……mais il n'a jamais été malade depuis que l'on est à Poudlard, j'espère que ce n'est pas grave………NON ! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Malfoy.

-Mais putain, il fait quoi Draco, pourquoi il n'est plus venu en cours

-Blaise, calme toi, tout le monde va t'entendre

-Je me calme si je veux

-Tien tu prend pour Draco Maintenant ?

-Non ! Mais il fout quoi bon sens ??

-J'était le voir après les cours mais il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et refuse de me répondre

C'est très intéressant, alors comme ça Malfoy ne veut pas ouvrir à ses amis hum…… c'est bizarre mais j'arrive pas à me moquer.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Non, mais je vois pas pourquoi je devrais leur ouvrir. C'est vrai quoi…………vous vous demandez pourquoi je veux pas leur ouvrir, bonne question, je ne le sais pas moi non plus. Peut-être que c'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé ce matin et évidemment cette nuit. En tout cas, je ne veux voir personne car je risque d'éclater en sanglot devant quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas voir ça, en faite personne ne devrait me voir pleurer à part……peut-être……non, laisser tomber. Maintenant, je vais aller dormir en espérant que demain tout aille mieux. Oh et si je lui demandais………non, quoi que.


	5. Chapter 5

Alors voilà la suite, j'aimerais savoir si ça vous a plus parce que personelement je ne suis pas sur alors si y a moyen de me dire ce que vous en pencer

**Réponse au reviews:**

je sais pour la plus par ça a été long veillez s'il vous plait m'excusez en fait je suis nouvelle donc je ne sais pas trop comment faire et puis je me suis croquer le pied je sais excuse minable=P

**felinness:** pour la description il va falloir attendre le chapitre suivant ou celui d'après je ne sais pas trop et si hermione a déjà compris tu le saura plus loin

**Lia jade:** c'est sur mes bon c'est un peu le but mais je le trouve marrant ainsi etpour savoir pour hermione c'est la meme chose que pour Felinness

**sati-san:**merci c'est gentil en plus ça donne envie de continuer

**zaika:** j'essai de mettre un chapitre tous les 2 semaines. En faite j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 7 mais bon il faut encore les mettres au propre a l'ordi c'est ça qui est long.

Chapitre5 : jolie rêve

-Ron, c'est que maintenant que tu montes ?

Quoi ? C'est pas Ron, qui vient de monter, je viens de l'entendre ronfler, Neuville dormait bien avant moi, Dean aussi et ce n'est sûrement pas Seam………

-Bonsoir mon petit Gryffondor

-Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Je viens te montrer ce que tu refuses d'admettre

-Je ne comprends pas ?!

-oh !Tu comprendras bientôt, mais comme je suis de bonne humeur, je vais te donner un petit indice ; les rêves ne sont que le reflet de tes pensés les plus profondes et intimes

-Mais qu'est ce que tu………

-Chut ! Maintenant, mon petit griffy, laisse moi une petite place, quoique, non je vais directement te monter dessus et lancer un sort de silence parce qu'évidemment tu ne voudrais pas que les autres t'entende

-Malfoy ne hmm

Je rêve ou Malfoy vient de m'embrasser hmm……Mon dieu, il embrasse trop bien……Pourquoi c'est si hmm Putain, sa langue mais pourquoi je lui répond moi ……… Au temps pis c'est trop bon………Bon je pence que je vais pas vous expliquez ce qui ce passe parce que je vais pas savoir le faire…………Ok, ok je vais le faire

Sa langue vient de quitter la mienne et se dirige ver ma clavicule en passant par mon coup

-Aaaah……Malfo

-Non, appelle moi Draco

Ses mains déboutonnent ma chemise et me mains la sienne……oh ce que je vois est vraiment sublime, son torse est vraiment magnifique. Lui par contre a l'air de préférer le mien

-Aaaah, aaaah

Merde, il est en train de me torturer les tétons mais cette torture c'est du pur plaisir. Bon, je voulais vraiment vous racontez ce qui ce passe mais voilà je ne peut pas alors………Quoi, vous voulez vraiment que ce soit moi qui raconte, d'accord……donc après m'avoir torturer les tétons, le beau blond, qui est actuellement sur moi, a décidé de s'attaquer à mon nombril qui se trouve a mon plus grand plaisir un endroit très sensible

-Aaaaah……Mon dieu Draco……cont…….continu

-Tout ce que tu voudras, mon petit Harry

Je vais vous dire, il a des mains si douces. En parlant de ses mains, elles viennent de descendre de mes petits bouts de chaires durcies vers un autre endroit beaucoup plus bas et tout aussi dur

-Harry, dis-moi est ce que je peux enlever se morceau de tissu qui ne cache plus rien du tout ?

Pas la peine que je dise quelque chose parce que mon corps a parlé pour moi. A peine ai-je donné un coup de bassin que je me retrouve nu

-Quelle belle vu

En disant ça, il a soufflé sur ma hampe déjà dressée et je vous dit pas le frisson que j'ai eu et les gémissement que je n'ai pas pu retenir

-Aaaah Draco

-Que veux-tu, Harry, dis-moi ?

-Suce……suce moi………..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Non, ce bruit ne venait pas de moi………je vous jure……non je ne rougis pas……d'accord, j'avoue c'était moi mais c'est de sa faute à se serpentard. Il a pris mon sexe d'un seul coup et je ne vous dit pas ce que ça ma fait. Après, il a léché mon gland, a mordillé mes testicules et a sucé ma verge

-Draco…….je…….vien

A mes paroles, Draco a accéléré le rythme jusqu'à ce que je jouis et a tout avalé et c'est léché les lèvres pour vérifier qu'il n'en restait pas

-Harry, tu as vraiment bon goût

-Draco……pre……

-Calme toi, mon petit lion, tu sais il aimerait te prendre, il en meurs d'envie mais………

-Hein ?

-Bon j'ai presque plus de temps alors écoute……je ne suis pas vraiment Draco et tous cela est un rêve et j'espère que à ton réveille tu te poseras les bonnes questions

-Les gars DEBOUT !!!!

-Hein quoi ????

-Ah enfin vous vous réveillez. Ron, je comprend, il dort la plus part de temps mais toi, Harry ? Tu ne voulais pas te réveiller alors que je t'ai secoué et crié dans les oreilles

-C'est juste que je faisait un drôle de rêve

Drôle de rêve…… tu parles un rêve érotique avec Malfoy et moi, je sais c'est dégoûtant………quoique c'était très bon

-Bon je vais prendre une douche

-Ouai bin Harry dépêche, moi aussi je dois en prendre une

HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHP

Bon, maintenant, il faut attaquer. On a métamorphose ensemble, là je vais essayer ma nouvelle tactique et j'espère que ça marchera

(salle de métamorphose)

Alors voilà, je suis juste derrière lui et Weasmoche…… et Ron……… bin quoi ? Il faudra bien que je m'habitue si mon plan fonctionne………Donc, je suis derrière est pour l'instant rien de fonctionne comme il faudrait. Je n'arrive tous simplement pas lui parler

-Bon, Harry, c'était quoi ce « drôle de rêve » que tu as fait ?

-Bha rien de spécial

-Pas la peine de mentir, j'ai remarqué une certaine bosse à ton entre jambe donc ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve érotique

-Bon si tu as deviné laisse moi écouter Mcgonagall

J'en crois pas mes oreilles, Saint Potter fait des rêves érotiques…….mon Potter rêves de chose pas catholique (nda : dédicace a ma didine)

-Harry, dis-moi qui c'était ?

Ouai je veux savoir

-De quoi ?

Fait pas ta sainte ni touche Potter

-Dans ton rêve c'était qui la personne qui te faisait du bien ?

Ouai accouche

-Laisse tomber

Non !!!

-Vas-y dit, de toute façon Mione et moi on sait que t'es gay alors dis-moi

-Non vaut mieux pas

QUOI ! Mon petit Harry est gay ?!Waouh !!!! Je ne m'y attendais pas………tien je viens d'avoir une idée : je vais lui faire rendez-vous après les cours et je lui demanderez cette chose, héhéhé !

Mon cher Harry,

Cela t'étonne peut-être de recevoir un mot de ma part mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose, alors si cela ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, me rejoindre après les cours dans la tour d'astronomie.

D.M.

P.S : cela n'est ni une blague de Serpentard, ni un sale tour de Draco Malfoy

Maintenant, il y a plus qu'a envoyé par un petit sort……et hop

Aaaah, il m'a répondue……doucement ne tremble pas………alors il a écrit :

Malfoy,

Cela m'étonne un peu mais pas au point de faire une crise cardiaque. Je viendrais peut-être, je ne sais pas, cela dépend de ce que tu as à me dire. Si c'est pour m'humilier je crois que je ne vais pas venir.

H.P.

P.S : Qu'est ce qui te prend de m'appeler Harry ?

Je lui répond ou pas……… sachant que si je ne lui répond pas, il ne viendra sûrement pas mais si je lu répond que vais-je lui dire ?

Harry,

S'il te plait vient. J'aimerais juste te reposer une question que je t'ai déjà posé, en espérant avoir une réponse qui nous convient à tous les deux. Alors viens-tu ?

D.M.

P.S : pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Et appelle moi Draco.

Bon, j'espère que cela le satisfera pour qu'il vienne

Draco,

Ok, je viendrais après les cours à la tour d'astronomie.

H.P.

P.S : je ne sais pas si je vais m'y habituer mais je vais essayé

OUAI ! Première étape réussie. Entamons la deuxième étape……ouai, quoi qu'il va falloir attendre la fin de cours.

(après d'innombrables heures à squatter en classe)

Donc voilà, je me retrouve dans la tour d'astronomie à l'attendre……Non, il n'est pas en retard c'est juste moi qui est en avance parce que dès que j'ai eu fini je suis venu ici.

-Malf……euh Draco

-oui, je suis là-haut

Je vois qu'il n'a pas oublier et qu'il m'a appelé Draco, c'est déjà un petit pas vers le début……je sais c'est incompréhensible mais moi je me comprend

-Merci d'être venu Harry

-Désolé d'être en retard mais Ron et Hermione ne voulait pas me lâcher

-C'est pas grave

-…………..

Waouh le gros blanc, il faut que je dise quelque chose

-Euh………en fait je t'ai fait venir ici pour te demander une trêve et peut-être devenir ami

-Pourquoi pas, on peut essayer mais ça va être bizarre de ne plus se battre

-Si tu veux, on peut essayer maintenant

-Hein ?! De quoi tu parles ?

-On peut essayer de ce parler en tant qu'ami

-Potter mais de quoi on pourrait parlé ?

-En fait, en cours de métamorphose j'ai entendu que tu étais gay

-……ouai

-Je n'en reviens pas. C'est pas que je suis contre mais ça fait bizarre

-Je sais ça doit faire bizarre surtout pour un hétéro comme toi

-Ne le prend pas mal, je ne voulais pas t'énerver. Tu sais moi aussi je sui gay

-Quoi toi, tu es gay, j'y crois pas

-Et pour tant c'est vrai……mais dis-moi quand est-ce que tu as su parce que personne n'est au courant

-Oh il y a 2ans et toi

-En fait, cela ne fait pas longtemps

-Donc tu es encore vierge de ce côté là

-euh…ouai, je suppose que toi tu ne l'es plus

-Tu supposes bien

-Et euh je peux savoir qui t'a dépucelé (que je l'égorge)

-Si tu veux mais tu risques de pas me croire

-Du moment que ce n'est pas Rogue

-Non, heureusement parce que rien que d'y penser ça me donne des frissons

-Hahaha

-Hahaha

Je n'en reviens pas on a rigolé ensemble

-Alors vas-y dis-moi, c'est qui ?

-C'est Blaise

-Blaise ?

-Potter Blaise Zabinni

-………

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit

-C'est pas que je te crois pas, c'est juste que cela fait bizarre de savoir que mon meilleur ami t'a dépuceler

-Potter moi aussi

-Hahaa

-Ce n'est pas que ta compagnie me déplaise mais il faudrait y aller si on ne veut pas raté le repas

-Bon euh Bin à tout à l'heure

-Potter a plus

Je n'en reviens pas, Blaise a dépucelé mon Harry. Lui et moi, on aura à parler……je viens de comprendre pourquoi il parlait de lui de cette façon, c'est qu'il a déjà vécu ça……je vais le tuer……quoique je préfère que ce soit lui plutôt que Weasley…Ron

je suis chiante et je le sé mais voilà quelque persone lise ma fic la mette dans leurs favoris ou l'autre chose (je ne sais plus)mais ne me laisse pas de revieuw, ce qui est il faut le dire tres déprimant et ne donne vraiment pas envie de mettre la suite( et en plus je suis rabajoit) mais svp mettez une revieuw ( et je réclame en plus). ou si vous voulez je peux mettre un ultimatum pas de suite si pas revieuw ( et méchante)


	6. Chapter 6

je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais vous savez ce que c'est, c'est la vacance et tout ça mais voilà il est là!! j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Réponses au reviews:**

**Zaika:** Voici la suite j'espere qu'elle te plaira et excuse moi pour le temps que j'ai mis, j'espere(encore) qu'elle en vaut la peine.

**Zalina Limi:** Je vois que ma fic te plait et je suis très contente voici la suite et j'espere que cela va continuer je te promet de mettre la suite avant la fin des vacances.

**Matsuo-Shiyu-Chan et Flore Jade: **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Quand je vois ça cela me donne envie de continuer d'écrire. Merci ;)

**MIMI: **Je suis vraiment désolé mais tu vois je suis nul en orthographe mais j'adore écrire ;p. Je suis ossi trés contente que ma fic te plaise.

Chapitre 6 : Petite soirée

Mais quelle journée bizarre. Je rêve d'abord que Malfoy…euh Draco me fasse l'amour sauf qu'il n'a pas eu le temps vu que je me suis réveillé mais juste avant il m'a dit que je devais me poser les bonnes questions……mais quelle bonnes question ?....Après Draco me donnent rendes-vous dans la tour d'astronomie et quand j'y suis il me demande si on peut pas être ami et on parle du fait que l'on est gay…je n'en reviens pas Malfoy est gay……et le plus bizarre c'est que l'on a rigoler ensemble comme si c'était normale.

-Harry, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air dans la lune

-Oh euh excuser moi

- Ca ne va pas ?

-Si, si tout va bien

-Bon, alors tu nous dis où tu étais

-Euh

-Harry fait pas ton timide

-Je ne fais pas mon timide c'est juste que c'est embarrassant

-Hein ? T'étais avec un mec ?

-RON !!

-Euh désolé

-T'en fait pas Mione parce que oui j'étais avec un mec

-Qui ????

-Hermione s'il te plait

-Bin quoi je veux juste savoir qui c'est ?

-En faite j'étais avec ……

-Harry

-Draco !!

J'étais tellement occupé de me justifier que je ne l'ai pas vu venir

-Malfoy dégage

-T'occupe Weasley

-Euh…Draco euh qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Ah euh oui, j'avais oublié de te dire que ce soir, il y a une fête dans notre dortoir et euh si tu veux tu peux venir……avec des amis

-Ah…d'accord, je passerais peut-être

-Bon j'y vais, à tout à l'heure

Bon, là on s'est rave fait remarquer et je pence que Ron nous fait de l'hyperventilation.

-Donc, si je comprends bien tu étais avec Malfoy

-Ouai mais on a juste discuter

-Et vous avez discuté de quoi ?

-Euh ça va vous paraître bizarre

-Non ça ne peut pas vous paraître plus bizarre

-Il m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas être …… son ami

-Non, j'ai rien dit, c'est carrément bizarre

-J'ai une question, Harry, ce n'est pas de Malfoy dont tu as rêvé

-Euh……..oui

-Tu as dit quoi ?

-….oui

-Non, ne me dit pas que tu es amoureux de lui, s'il te plaît ne me le dit pas

-Je ne sais pas si je l'aime mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne le déteste plus

Oh merde ! Ron vient de perdre toute ses couleur, il est plus blanc que blanc, j'ai bien peur qu'il tombe dans les pommes mais Mione, elle par contre me fait peur,elle a un grand sourire……je pence que je vais prendre la fuit, elle fait carrément trop peur.

-Ne t'en fait pas, Harry, on est de tout cœur avec toi

-Ouai bof, c'est Malfoy quoi ?!

-Et si tu veux, on viendra avec toi à la fête

-Ouai…quoi ? Non il en est hors de question

-Merci, c'est vraiment gentil

-Mais j'ai dit que je ne venais pas

-Tu sais même si c'est Malfoy tu seras toujours notre ami

-Donc c'est d'accord on y va ?

-Ouai

-NON !!!

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

-Blaise !!!!!!!

-Ouai, Draco je suis là

-Viens dans ma chambre DIRECTEMENT

-J'arrive

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi t'es énervé ? Tu t'es battu avec Potter ?

-Non, figure toi que Harry et moi on a parlé

-Hahaha, elle est bien bonne. Non mais vraiment pourquoi t'es énervé ?

-Je suis Pottersexuel

-Quoi ?

-Oui, tu as bien entendu. Je suis amoureux de Harry

-OK, je comprend mieux t'es réaction de ses dernier jours. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es énervé. Attend, j'ai compris, tu t'es pris un râteau.

-Non, on est ami et on a parlé

-Ah bon et vous avez discuté de quoi ?

-Du fait que l'on est gay.

-Mais t'es pas gay, Draco

-Si maintenant je le suis et tu ne devineras jamais de quoi d'autre on a parlé ?

-Je sais pas, vas-y dit

-Que tu l'as dépucelé

-Euh……c'est pour ça que tu es énervé ?

-Devine

-Je ne sais pas

-Biensur que c'est pour ça. TU AS DEPUCELE HARRY et le pire c'est que tu ne m'en as rein dit

-C'était pour éviter que tu t'énerve

-C'est raté, Blaise

-Ouai j'avais deviné attend pour me rattraper j'ai une idée et si on faisait une fête se soir

-Quoi, tu veux que je l'invite

-Ouai tu l'invites et tu le fais boire

-Pourquoi tu veux que je le fasse boire

-Parce que quand il sera soul, tu lui demande s'il t'aime et s'il te dit non, t'auras le cœur briser et tu pleureras comme une Poussouffle mais lui, il s'en souviendra pas

-Ah bonne idée. Attend, tu l'as déjà fait avec lui et tu t'es pris un râteau

-………

-Ne me dit pas que c'est vrai

-………

-Je n'en reviens pas

-Moi non plus

-Attend et si tu essayais avec Weasley

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?!?!?

-Je sais pas, j'ai juste remarqué que tu le regardais beaucoup ses derniers temps

-Tu sais c'est pas ce que tu croies

-Si tu le dis

(à 21h)

-Qu'est ce qui font ?

-Je ne sais pas, il t'a bien dit qu'ils venaient

-Oui, enfin il a dit qu'il viendrait peut-être

-Quoi ? Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il viendrait

-Il a dit peut-être

-Ouai à tout les coups, ils vont pas venir

-Ah ! Les voilà

-Calme toi Draco, zen. Allez on y va

-Blaise pourquoi t'a les mains qui tremblent

-T'occupes

Et après c'est moi qui dois me calmer pff

-Je suis content que vous soyez venu

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi Harry aurait raté ça

-Ouai c'est sur….aie

Il est vraiment mignon quand il est gêné……il est gêné !!! C'est bon ou mauvais signe. Ça doit être bon signe

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose

-Ca dépend tu as quoi ?

-Bierre-au-beurre, wiski-pur-feu

-Pour moi un whisky

-Pour moi aussi

-Et pour toi, Ron ?

-Pareil

-On va vous les chercher, Blaise……BLAISE

-Euh……ouai

-Tenez

-Merci

-…………

Non !!! Il y a un gros blanc, qu'est ce que je dois dire………réfléchit………allez…….je sais et si on parlait de

-Malfoy, Pourquoi tu veux être ami avec Harry

-Euh……je ne sais pas…….. Peut-être parce que je ne le déteste plus

-Hmp c'est ce que tu dis

-Draco, on a un problème, il y a plus de bierre-au-beurre

-ok, j'arrive

Que…..qu…..qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Harry danse !!!!!

-Blaise, qu'est ce que fait Harry ?

-Il danse

-Ca merci j'avais vu. Tu lui as redonné à boire ?

-Non

-Alors pourquoi il danse comme ça

-J'en sais rien, peut-être qu'il veut allumer quelqu'un. Quoique c'est déjà fait

-Ils bavent tous devant lui putain……

Et merde, j'ai encore transformait tout le monde…tant pis, ils le méritaient. Et puis c'était trop marrant. Ils se sont mis à gonfler et à changer de couleur ; ils ont passé de jaune à vert en passant par le mauve et le rouge ? Puis leurs jambes et leurs bras ont rapetissé. Leurs têtes à changer en celle d'un crapaud puis il y a eu un « pop » et sont devenus des crapauds.

-Putain, ça recommence. Je suis désolé, je crois que je vais rentré.

-Harry, attend, je viens avec toi

-Attendez, on vous raccompagne

-Merci pour l'invitation, Draco et je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé

-Oh t'en fait pas, ils le méritaient sûrement

-Ouai je ne suis pas si sûr. Bon on vous laisse à demain

-Ouai à demain

Il faudra que un de ses quatre j'arrive à me contrôler

(plus tard)

Plus jamais……plus jamais, je transformerait une personne qui s'approche trop de Harry même si j'en ai envie……vous me demandez pourquoi…..bin parce que quand j'ai transformé toute ces personnes, il avait l'air si triste et je ne veux plus voir ce visage là.

-Draco ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui les as transformé

-Je te le dis pas alors

-Dracooo, tu ne changeras jamais

-Je sais, je suppose que j'ai tout raté

-Exactement ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire

TIC,TIC,TIC

-Un hibou ? Je me demande qui pourrait bien envoyer une lettre aussi tard

-Ouvre, Draco……Alors c'est qui ?....c'est Potter ?

-Non ce n'est pas Harry, c'est Granger.

-Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

-Elle a écrit :

Cher Draco,

J'ai vraiment adoré ta petite fête, j'y ai appris beaucoup de chose. Comme quoi ? J'ai appris que ton meilleur ami avait flashé sur Ron et que toi tu étais la cause de quelques problèmes d'Harry. Et oui, j'ai deviné que c'était toi qui transformais toutes ces personnes. Je suppose que tu fais ça par amour ?

J'ai peut-être une idée pour vous aidez. Tous les jeudi soir, Harry et Ron ont un long entraînement d e quidditch. Ce serait sûrement un bon moment pour parler. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une idée.

H.G.

P.S ; Comment dois-je vous appelez ? Malfoy et Zabinni ou Draco et Blaise ?

-Granger veut nous aider ?

-Il faut croire

-Tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

-J'espère parce que c'est notre dernière chance (nda : non la il pousse un peu on a toujours une chance)

-Tu vas lui répondre ?

-Oui, si je lui réponds cela, ça va ?

Cher Hermione,

Blaise et moi sommes très content de ton aide et je pence que nous irons leurs parler, demain soir. J'espère juste qu'ils nous écouterons. Merci encore, on te revaudra ça quand tu veux.

D.M.

P.S : tu peux nous appelé Draco et Blaise

-Ouai, c'est bon pour la lettre mais je suis pas trop sûr que ça va fonctionner

-Moi non plus mais c'est notre seule chance

-Bon, je te fais confiance

Mon unique et dernière chance de tout lui avouer, c'est demain. Alors, il va falloir assuré. Ouai mais comment ???

une petite review?


	7. Chapter 7

Dsl je suis vraiment en retard mais voilà c'était la rentrer avec tous ce qui est avec donc voilà la suite j'espère qu' elle vous plaira.

Chapitre 7 : un entraînement de fatigue

-Bonne nuit Harry

-Bonne nuit Ron

-Dit, Harry, tu l'aimes vraiment ?

-Qui ça ?

-Malfoy

-Je ne sais pas vraiment

-En tout cas, si tu l'aimes, je te soutiendrais même si, je te l'avoue, ce sera dur.

-Merci Ron, ne t'en fait pas si c'est le cas, tu seras le premier au courant, comme ça tu auras le temps d'avaler la pilule

-Même avant lui ?

-Bien sur

-Merci, c'est sympa

-Les gars, on aimerait dormir

-Oups Bonne nuit

-Ouai bonne nuit

Tellement de questions et aucune réponse……vous voulez les connaître……pourquoi toutes les personnes qui m'approchent se transforment ? Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être l'ami de Malfoy aussi facilement ? Est-ce que je l'aime ? Pourquoi j'ai envie qu'il me regarde ? Pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui bat quand je pense à lui ? Pourquoi j'ai rêvé de lui ? Pourquoi suis-je heureux qu'il soit gay ? Pourquoi suis-je content quand il me parle ? Pourquoi a-t-il voulu être mon ami ? Et pourquoi je le trouve beau ?.......Et donc a toutes ces questions je n'ai pas de réponses.

BIP,BIP,BIP

Quoi ? Il est déjà l'heure mais j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et merde.

-Je vais prendre une douche

-hmmm

(à la grande salle)

-Harry ça va pas ? On dirait que t'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit

-Exact je n'ai pas dormit

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas arrêté de me poser des questions

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur moi, sur Draco

-Harry pourquoi tu l'appelle Draco ?

-Bin parce que l'on est ami, Ron

-Ouai « ami »

-OH non ! Ron, tu vas pas recommencé !

-Mais quoi ? Je m'inquiète juste pour Harry

-Je pense qu'il est assez grand pour prendre soin de lui

-Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour lui

-STOP !!! Vous n'allez pas recommencer, je suis fatigué et j'ai mal à la tête donc taisez-vous ! S'il vous plait

-Euh excuse nous

-Ouai je suis désolé

-Bon et si on allait en cours

-Ouai bonne idée

-C'est toujours une bonne idée pour toi Mione

(pendant les cours)

-Baaaailllle

Mais pourquoi j'arrive pas à dormir ç'est pourtant des cours barbant où je dors d'habitude mais là nada, nothing……. Ouai je sais je ne devrais pas dormir pendant les cours mais comme je l'ai dit ce sont des cours barbant pendant lesquelles tout le monde dors, alors pourquoi pas moi ? Revenons à nos mouton, je n'arrive pas à dormir pendant les cours même si je suis fatigué, ce qui est vraiment bizarre ça ne vous ai jamais arrivé……dommage j'aurais peut-être trouvé une réponse.

(à la grande salle)

-Harry tu devrais aller te reposer

-Non c'est bon

-Hermione a raison en plus, il ne nous reste qu'une heure de cours

-Non, c'est bon je vous dit j'irais après sinon je risque de m'endormir sur mon balai

-Haha ouai c'est sur

(à l'entraînement)

-Bon, vous me faites trois fois le tour de terrain

-En volant ?

-Non, en courant bien sur en volant

Alala c'est nouveau qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir en faire ? Franchement je ne sais pas ?

-Baaaille

Je dormirais bien là toute suite…non je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas dormir…… mais bon je suis si fatigué, je vais juste fermer les yeux une minute….. hmm ça fait de bien

-Harry !!!

hphphphphphphphphphphphphp

-Je le trouve très fatiguer

-Qui ça ?

-Harry

-Oh euh ouai peut-être, je faisais pas trop attention

-Ouai c'est bon j'ai compris

Je suis tout excité et en même temps très stresser….. Pourquoi ? Parce que dans quelques minutes, on va arriver sur le terrain de quidditch et je vais enfin faire ma déclaration. Heureusement que Hermione nous a aidé……

-Euh Draco c'est normal qu'il n'y ait personne

-Non

-Je pense que Granger nous a trompé

-Tu penses ?!

-Euh regarde elle est là

-Granger !!!

-Ah c'est déjà plus Hermione, Draco

-Tu croyais quoi ?!

-Bon c'est pas garve….

-Si c'est grave tu t'es moqué de nous

-Non, Blaise, je ne me suis pas moqué de vous

-Alors pourquoi ils ne sont pas là ?

-Il y a eu un accident pendant l'entrainement et donc ils l'ont arrêter

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Harry est-t-il blessé ?

-Et Ron ?

-C'est Harry i….

-QUOI ? Raconte

-Cette nuit, Harry n'a pas su dormir donc il était très fatiguer. Donc il s'est endormi sur son balai et il est tombé

-Il est ……tombe…… de haut ?

-Plus ou moins 50m

-Il va bien, il est où ?

-Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas il est à l'infirmerie avec Ron

-On y va

-NON !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pomfresh a dit qu'il devait se reposer

-Mais alors pourquoi Ron est avec

-Bonne question……bon en tout cas n'y aller pas

-Mais…mais

-Demain il sera sorti et en pleine forme

-Mais…mais

-Samedi, on organise une fête dans la tour d'astronomie, je pense qu'il conte vous invité. Ne faits rien jusque là, D'ACCORD ?

-D'accord


	8. Chapter 8

dsl pour le retard, je m'exuse platement

Chapitre 8 : une réponse à (presque) toutes ses questions.

Ça fait de bien de dormir, vous ne trouvez pas ? En tout cas moi ça ma fait de bien et en plus je viens de comprendre ce que « la nuit porte conseil » veut dire. Et oui, j'ai enfin trouvé la réponse à (presque) toute mes questions mais voilà la réponse est difficile à croire…bon je me lance : je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Maintenat va falloir le dire à Ron,je me demande s'il faut que je prévienne Pompom qu'il va peut-être venir lui rendre visite

-Ah, Harry tu es réveillé

-Euh oui

-Te sents-tu capable d'aller manger dans la grande salle ?

-Oui, je penses

-Bien , bom je te laisse partir mais évite de me revenir comme ça

-Je ne promets rien mais je vais essayer

-Aller va manger

(à la grande salle)

-Ah Harry ça va mieux ?

-Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, Hermione

-Je suis tellement content, tu aurais dû voir dans quel étât tu étais

-Ouai je sais on me la déjà dit

-Tu sais, Harry, il y a quelqu'un qui c'est vraiment inquieter pour toi

-Ah bon, qui ça

-Draco

-Ah euh en parlant de lui, Ron, tu te souvient de la promesse que je t'ai fait hier soir

-Non, Harry, ne me dit pas que…

-Si, je suis amoureux de lui

BAM

Je l'avais dit, il est tombé dans les pommes. Va falloir l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-T'inquiète 'Mione, je l'emmène

-D'accord, à toute à l'heure

(fin de la journée)

-Ron, je te dit qu'il faut que l'on s'entraine plus

-Mais pourquoi, moi je trouve que l'on est au point

-On s'entraîne encore la semaine prochaine et c'est bon, d'accord

-OK ça me va

-Ron

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je peut invité Blaise et Draco, demain ?

-A la fête ?

-Oui…

-C'est parce que c'est toi

-Oh merci, vient ici que je te fasse un calin

-Non !!!!

-Ok,ok…. Ah regarde, ils sont là

-Bon je te laisse

-Non, viens

-Je te déteste

-Salut Draco, Blaise

-Salut Ron, Harry

-Ca va Harry

-Ouai, ça va beaucoup mieux, Draco. J'avais juste besoin de dormir

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dormi ?

-Euh

Je vais quand même pas lui dire que je me posais des question sur nous, alors qu'il n' y a pas de nous. Et en plus vlà que je rougis.

-Attend Malf…Draco, là question c'est pas pourquoi maos à cause de qui

-RON !!!

Pourquoi les yeux de Draco lance t'il des éclaires sur Ron ? Tien une question de plus à laquelle je n'est pas de réponse.

-Bin quoi, Harry, c'est pas de ma faute s'il ya quelqu'un qui t'aime au point de transformé presque toutes les personnes qui t'approchent

Ouf ! Ca c'est un frére…Je rêve ou…Non…C'est pas possible….Blaise est……de RON

-Harry, ça va ….ohé…Harry ?

-Euh qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-A toi de nous le dire, t'avais l'air dans la lune

-Ah euh ouai, j'avais oublié, demain soir, on organise une fête, ça vous direz de venir ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Hein Draco ?

-C'est d'accord

- Bon à demain

Dmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Non mais de quoi il se mèle Weasm…Ron ? Merde peut-être que lui aussi àcompris, oui mais si Ron a compris pourquoi pas Harry ? Non, Ron n'a pas pu comprendre tous seul et je ne penses pas que Grang…Hermione lui est dit. Alors c'est quoi cette alusion sur les personnes que je transformes ? Mais en tout cas, je suis content, Harry pense à moi le soir enfin il pense plutôt à la personne qui transforme les autres……Et vous savez, Hermione avait raison ; il m'a invité à la fête de samedi soir je suis trop heureux……Bon je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs parce que là je vire poussoufle.

-Draco quel surprise !

-Hermione !

-Oui c'est bien moi

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je fais un strip-tease

-Hein !

-Je rigole, je fais mes devoirs

-Ah euh Ouai moi aussi

-J'aurais plutôt crue que tu voulais me dire quelque chose

-Non pas vraiment

-D'accord, travaille bien alors

-Attends !

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que Weasl…Ron a compris ?

-Compris quoi ?

-Pour les transformations

-Ah non, il n'a pas compris pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a dit, je cite : « Bin quoi, Harry, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas ma faute s'il ya quelqu'un sui t'aime au point de transformé presque toutes les personnes qui t'approchent. »

-Quel imbécile

-Pardon ?

-Je disais juste…qu'il était… Au faite c'est quoi ton prochain plan pour séduire Harry ?

-Je n'en ai pas pour l'instant

-A mon avis tu n'en a pas besoin soit juste toi-même et surtout évite de faire souffrir Harry parce que sinon tu auras tout les gryffondors contre toi

-T'inquiète c'est absolument pas ce que je veux

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas ; qu'il souffre ou d'avoir tous les gryffondors sur le dos

-Qu'il ne souffre pas quel question. De toute façon j'ai déjà tous les gryffondors sur le dos

-Non, ils te détestent juste

-Quel est la différence

-Laisse tomber ! Je te demande juste de ne pas faire souffrir Harry

-Tu peux dormir tranquille je ne le ferais jamais souffrir

A part peut-être lorsque Harry sera à quatre pattes sur mon lit…… On y pense plus enfin jusqu'à ce soir

-Bon je te laisse sinon je vais me faire tuer

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai promis à Ron et à Harry de les aidés à préparer la fête

-Ah ok à demain alors

-A plus


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre9 : révélation d'une soirée

Alors presque tout le monde est arrivé. Il reste donc Luna, Draco et Blaise. A mon dieu Ron ? Il faudrait bien que je lui dise, oui mais comment ? Déjà quand je lui ai dit que j'aimais Draco, il est tombé dans les pommes alors si je lui dis que Blaise…oh j'imagine déjà.

-Salut Harry

-Salut Draco, je suis content que tu aies pu venir

-Oui, moi aussi

-Il est où Blaise

-Ah ! Euh, il arrive, il m'a dit que je pouvais partir avant lui

-Je dois te laisser, Luna vient d'arriver. Si tu veux le bar est là-bas

-OK ! Merci

-Salut Luna

-Salut Harry, mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ici

-Je te laisse, à plus tard. Éclate-toi bien

-Merci

-Ah, euh, Blaise

-Si tu cherches Draco, il est là-bas

-Merci

Que faire, je lui dis ou je le lui dis pas mais si je ne lui dit pas, je ne peux pas dire que je suis son ami. Bon, ok, on va voir Mione…Elle est occupé on repassera plus tard.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Il est plus préoccupé par Blaise et Luna que par moi….1er verre….et a par ça je ne dois pas préparer de plan, être juste moi-même, c'est ça, il me regardait plus lorsque j'avais un plan…2eme verre…

-Alors, Draco, ça va ?

-Non

-Euh qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Il est plus préoccupé par toi que par moi

….3 eme verre…

-mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Quand je suis arrivé, il m'a immédiatement demandé où tu étais

-Et tu crois vraiment qu'il pence plus à moi que à toi ?

-Oui

…4eme verre…

-Laisse moi te dire que quand je suis arrivé, il m'a presque envoyé boulé alors je crois pas qu'il pense plus à moi que à toi

-T'es sur ?

-Oui, je suis sur sur

-T'es sur sur ?

-Oui je suis sur sur sur. T'as déjà bu combien de verre ?

-C'est mon 5eme

…5eme verre…

-Enfin c'était

-Je serais toi. Draco, j'arrêterais, tu risques de faire une bêtise

-Ouai, t'as raison je risquerais de le violer

…6eme verre…

-Draco !

-Quoi, c'était mon dernier. Bon si tu permets, je vais le voir

-Courage, petit dragon

Dmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Non, je ne peux pas. Si je dois mais je n'ose pas. Allez prend ton courage à deux main et vas…

-Aaah…c'est toi Draco, tu m'as fait peur

-Quoi, je suis si horrible que ça ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça euh je pensais juste

Et merde, je pique un fard maintenant

-Tu veux un verre

-Oui, je veux bien

Pour Harry :1er verre

Pour Draco : 7eme verre

-Bon, Harry, faut que je te dise. Y'en a marre. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Je t'aime

-Draco, qu'est-ce qui ce passe t'es malade, t'as trop bu, c'est ça ?

Je ne peux pas y croire, je veux ne pas y croire. Ce n'est pas possible. Draco ne peut pas m'aimer. Ce serait trop beau.

-Je suis fou amoureux de toi. A ton avis, c'est qui, qui transforme toutes ses personnes et qui t'a volé ton haut de pyjama.

-C'est…toi ?

-Oui

-Je pense qui faudrait aller parler de ça ailleurs

-Vien on va dans ma chambre

Quelle silence pesant…Ouai un gros blanc…il faut que je dise quelque chose par exemple que je l'aime aussi

-Drac..

-On y est

-Ah

-Harry Potter

-C'est mon nom ton mot de passe ?

-Oui

-Waouw, c'est toi qui a fait la déco

-Oui

Je n'en reviens pas, je suis dans la chambre de Draco et en plus il m'a dit qu'il était fou amoureux de moi…mais il fait quand même une drôle de tête

-Draco qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on aille parler de ça ailleurs parce que si c'était pour me prendre un râteau j'aurais préférer rester là-bas au moins il y avait à boire

-Moi aussi

-Quoi toi aussi ?

-Je suis amoureux de toi

-c'est vrai ?

-Oui

-C'est pas une sale blague ?

-Non

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Oui

-Hmmpf

Je rêve où il m'embrasse. En tout cas ses lèvres sont si douces et sa langue si taquine qui vient demander l'accès à ma bouche et que j'accepte évidemment. Ainsi, on commence un ballet qui fait plein d'étincelle. Puis, on se sépare l'un de l'autre à cause du manque d'oxygène.

-Harry, ton rêve érotique que tu as fait mardi soir…

-Tu as entendu ?

-Oui et je veux savoir qui c'est la personne qui t'as fait du bien comme dirait Ron

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour que je le tue. Quelle question !

-Donc tu tuerais toi-même,

-C'était moi ?

-Oui

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que je te faisais ?

-On a plus ou moins fait des choses très érotiques

-Est-ce que tu permets que je te montre la différence entre le rêve et la réalité ?

Draco vient de me proposer une partie de jambe en l'air…c'est bien ce que j'ai entendu…pincez-moi je rêve…aie pas trop fort non plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu compte me faire dans la réalité ?

-Plein de choses

Cette douce chaleur sur mes lèvres est vraiment envoûtante. Bon, j'ai une question à vous posez : je vous explique en détail ou en gros… ok, ok j'ai compris en détail.

Mon blond vient de me pousser (délicatement svp) sur son lit (très moelleux) et continu de m'embrasser passionnément, tendrement et fougueusement à la fois. Quand il m'est fin à notre baiser, je grogne de frustration mais il suffit que je regarde ses yeux et je devine ce qui m'attend va être rempli de plaisir, de douceur et de tendresse

Ce coup-ci, c'est moi qui l'embrasse avec amour et bizarrement quand j'ouvre les yeux (bin oui j'ai fermé les yeux) je remarque que comme magie nous sommes tout les deux déjà nu.

Quand je le regarde, il a les yeux voilés par le désir, les joues rougis et les lèvres gonflés par nos baisers et nos gémissements étouffés. Tout à coup, je devine que nos baisers ne sont plus assez pour lui, ce qui est très bien parce que moi aussi et c'est donc à ce moment là qu'il décide de frotter son érection contre la mienne ce qui me fait gémir et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Alors qu'il se frotte, il embrasse mon cou, il le suce, il le caresse. Il descend lentement vers ma clavicule qu'il mort légèrement. Ses mains font des arabesques sur mon ventre ce qui me fait gémir.

Ne voulant pas être passif, je prends nos deux érections et commence à nous branler, ce qui nous fait nous cambrer par le plaisir. Il remonte ses mains vers mes tétons qu'il pince doucement puis plus fort lorsque j'accélère le rythme.

-Dit-moi, Draco, t'es sur que tu n'as jamais couché avec un mec ?

-Non…jamais

Je sens que je suis sur le point de jouir et lui aussi alors j'arrête de nous masturber, ce qui le fait grogner de frustration et me regarder avec des yeux interrogateur. Je prends sa main et porte deux de ses doigts à ma bouche et je commence de lent va et viens, un peu comme-ci je faisais une fellation. Tout cela sous un regard perplexe

Et puis, je vois qu'il a compris. Il retire ses doigt et les dirige vers mon entrer. Il en fait d'abord rentrer un et puis un deuxième, c'est à ce moment là que je ressens une douleur. Il le voit et s'arrête, je lui souris et il commence à faire de lent va et viens pour que je m'habitue. Par un autre sourire je lui fais comprendre que je suis prêt. Je vois dans son regard qu'il a peur de me faire mal, pour le réconforter je lui souris de nouveau et enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il plaça alors sa hampe à l'entrer de mon intimité et entra un peu à la fois. Je verse une larme car la douleur est assez forte. Il s'arrête.

-Continu… ne t'arrête pas

-Mais.. tu.. as mal

Je prend sa main et l'a place sur mon érection. Alors il commence à me branler tout en continuant à rentrer.

Un fois entrer tout a fait, il s'arrête pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer à sa présence. Pour lui faire savoir que je suis prêt, je donne un coup de rein. Il comprend qu'il peut y aller, il commence par de lent va et viens puis vas de plus en plus vite, ce qui nous fait gémir. Quand il a trouvé mon point sensible, il tape de plus en plus vit dessus, ce qui me fais hurler de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, il vient en moi et moi entre nos deux corps. Il s'écroule sur moi et reprend son souffle. Puis quand il a repris assez d'énergie, il se retire et je me love dans ses bras.

Hphphphphphphp

Heureusement que l'on est dimanche parce que vu le mal de tête que j'a..merde qu'est-ce que fait Harry dans mes bras, dans ma chambre, dans mon lit tous nu. Ne me dites pas que je l'ai violé, non je n'ai pas pu faire ça. Non c'est vrai, je me souviens, il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi…oui ! il m'aime et on a couché ensemble.. non on a fait l'amour. En plus il est vraiment mignon endormie et il est rien qu'a moi. Tien il vient de se réveiller.

-Bonjour mon petit dragon

-Bonjour mon petit lion

oh ! Il embrasse vraiment bien, trop bien même. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que il était ma propriété, non et bien maintenant c'est fait.

-Dit moi que tout cela n'est pas un rêve, Harry

-Non, ce n'est pas un rêve. On est bien tous les deux dans un lit et cette nuit on a bien fais l'amour comme des bêtes

-Tu me rassures là

-C'est pas tout ça mais si on allait prendre un douche

J'aime ce regard. C'est un regard plein d'amour, de plaisir et de désir.

-Viens par là que je te montre comment elle fonctionne

Et oui, vous avez tous vu que je lui ai fait un clin d'œil. Bon faut que je vous laisse, j'ai un gryffondor sur le feu, enfin sous l'eau

Epilogue :

Peu après Voldemort est mort non pas parce que Harry l'avait tué mais par une crise cardiaque. Certains disent que c'est l'âge, d'autre disent que c'est parce qu'il appris pour Harry et Draco mais personne ne sait que c'est à cause d'un orgasme dû aux travaux manuel.

Harry et Draco ce sont mariés un an après et ce fut le plus beau mariage de tout le monde sorcier. Leurs vœu furent aussi très émouvant que même Severus Snape en pleura(si si c'est possible)

Pour leurs lune de miel, les mais du nos deux princes, leurs avaient offert une nuit dans un palace. Cette nuit-là, ils ont essayé toutes les pièces et tous les meubles.

En gros, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'orgasmes heu d'enfant

fin


End file.
